El pescado favorito de Sam
by sheejeez
Summary: Sam y Freddie son novios. Pero Sam es mala y cruel con el; Freddie sufre perdida de memoria temporal cuando le cae una bola de boliche en la cabeza. Y Sam debe encontrar la forma de hacerlo recordar.


_**Disclaimer**_Icarly es un programa de Tv que no me pertenece, pero si lo fuera desde cuando Freddie y Sam serian pareja.

_-Disfrútenlo._

* * *

"El pescado favorito de Sam."

_Sam y Freddie son novios. Pero Sam es mala y cruel con el; Freddie sufre perdida de memoria temporal cuando le cae una bola de boliche en la cabeza. Y Sam debe encontrar la forma de hacerlo recordar._

_

* * *

_

Sam miro con suspicacia la cámara, y dijo "Y yo, soy Sam" Sus ojos azules brillando con el rayo de sol, traspasando la ventana alta. Después miro a su amiga Carly, acercarse y tomarla por lo hombros. Pudo notar una pequeña chispa candente.

"Queridos video televidentes, hoy les tenemos una supermegahiper sorpresa" Canto Carly. "Freddie, porque no acomodas la cámara y nos haces un poquito de compañía" Freddie hizo caso, y corrió para ponerse justo a un lado de Sam.

Sam odiaba cuando su corazón repiqueteaba en su pecho y más si el motivo era Freddie. Era tan raro, por no decir estúpido. Ella jamás se imagino que algo así llegaría pasar, pero ahí estaba ella, casi sonriendo como boba. Y sudando como cerda. Eso llevaba sucediéndole los últimos dos meses. Afortunadamente Freddie se caracterizaba por ser un completo distraído y por supuesto el solo se ocupaba de sentir sus propios sentimientos y no sentir los de ella. Su irremediable enfermedad: Amorsitis-Fredward.

Justo cuando Carly decía "Son novios" volvió poner atención y dejo de ver su mano y la de Freddy casi rozarse. "¡Como lo oyen!. Por fin esta pareja de... ohm el gato y el ratón decidieron compartir el queso" Freddie se sonrojo furiosamente, y Sam solo rodo los ojos.

"Tampoco es para tanto" dijo Sam tranquilamente, que ella sintiera ese estúpido sentimiento por Freddy no quería decir que lo tenía que estar demostrando. Además Freddie debía de suponerse lo que ella sentía, para que gritar a los cuatro vientos. "Seguiremos siendo los mismos, solo que con la palabra _novios_ intermedia en una frase" Sam dijo eso sin ninguna mala intención. Pero finalmente Freddie se sintió herido, no podía pedir mas, después de todo así era ella. "Ok, basta de cursilerías, empecemos esto. Porque tengo hambre. Andando Freddo a tu posición, donde perteneces"

"Agh Sam, ya voy. No me empujes" Se quejo Freddie. _Si, yo también te quiero Sam._ Pensó.

~.~

"¡Carly!" Grito Sam, entrando al penthause. "Wow" Exclamo, mirando la asombrosa cosa en medio de la sala de Carly.

"¡Hey Sam!" Saludo Carly, que venia bajando las escaleras, después de oírla gritar.

"¿Que es esa cosa?" Sam señalo una enorme cosa frente a ella, con alas de alambre, tres botes de basura apilados, y en la parte de arriba una brillante bola de boliche. "Da miedo"

Carly concordó con ella. "Ya lo creo, es la nueva creación de Spencer. Lo llama: Ángelo"

Sam puso una mueca. "Pues no tiene nada de Ángelo" Carly rio. Sam rápidamente cambio el tema. "Oye, ¿Aun guardas los tacos de _**Spaghetti**_, que hizo el otro día Spencer?"

Carly rodo los ojos y señalo con la cabeza el refrigerador. Sam saco un vaso y un plato, se sirvió y mientras con la boca llena y un poco de ansiedad preguntaba. "¿Freddie dondeg estag?"Carly sonrió pícaramente, y revolvió el cabello despeinado de Sam. "¡Hey!" Se quejo Sam.

"¿Lo extrañas? ¡Huy!"

OH y vaya que lo extrañaba, de la manera mas cursi y asquerosa.

"¡Oye! Que tiene de malo que extrañe a mi novio, es normal. ¿No?"

Sam le dio otra gran mordida a su taco. Por alguna extraña razón, comer la consolaba un poco. Extrañaba a Freddie cada minuto del día y eso le daba pavor, las cosas ya no eran como antes, si igual lo molestaba ahora intentaba ser mas sensible, sus golpes mas suaves y los insultos con doble intención. Freddo había pasado a ser Freddito. Iug horriblemente meloso, ella lo sabía.

"Tomare eso como un si." concedió Carly. "Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo. ¿Porque no te comportas como una novia?"

"Claro que me comporto como una novia. Le doy la mano" Respondió.

"Lo jalas de la mano, que es muy diferente. Sigues siendo, bueno ya sabes. Un poco cruel con el" contradijo Carly.

Sam con la boca llena contesto. "Ug, de acuerdog log quierog" Sam trago su bocado. "Es solo que, no me acostumbro. Es … que.. ahhh este sentimiento me esta volviendo loca."

Carly miro con comprensión a su mejor amiga, y tomo asiento a su lado en la mesa. También se sentía un poco rara, verlos juntos a sus dos mejores amigos. Aunque rara vez los a visto darse un beso, en realidad desde que comenzaron a estar juntos, no parecían tan juntos. De no ser porque ella los conocía perfectamente bien, no podría notar la diferencia en el ambiente. Las miraditas y los suspiros traicioneros que soltaban los dos cada vez que estaban juntos.

"¿De que forma?. Nunca se lo e dicho a alguien, OK si tal vez, pero no de la misma forma. Tu me entiendes. Es como la carne de res y el filete de pescado. Tu eres la res y Freddie el pescado"

Carly frunció los labios. "¿Nos estas comparando con comida?. Además, porque yo tengo que ser una vaca y no el pececito" Bromeo.

"Porque el filete es mas caro que la res"

"Fascinante metáfora Sam" Dije Carly con la voz llena de sarcasmo.

Sam no lo vio realmente así. "Gracias. Además, el pescado es más difícil de atrapar, la res es más lenta. El pescado es más suave, la res es dura. El pescado es mas pequeño, la res es muy tosca, el pescado es..."

Y Sam hubiera continuado con su metáfora de no ser porque Carly la interrumpió. "¡Basta!, ya entendí el punto del _mas"_

"No te enojes Carly, la res también es rica en proteínas, contiene todos los aminoácidos básicos en proporciones casi idénticas a las requeridas por el cuerpo humano y, al mismo tiempo, muchas vitaminas y minerales."

Los ojos de Carly, casi se salen de sus cuencas.

"¿Como sabes todo eso?"

Sam sonrió y le dio el último mordisco a su taco. "La comida es lo segundo que mas quiero"

Carly dio un brinco de su silla y dejo salir un pequeño gritito de su garganta. "¡Por Dios! ¡Por Dios! Has dicho, lo que creo que has dicho" Sam la miro como si de repente le hubiera nacido otra cabeza, un ojo y un brazo mas."No me veas así Sam, ¿no te oíste? Dijiste: Es lo segundo que mas quiero, quiere decir que la primera es..."

Sam suspiro resignada y antes de limpiarse la boca con la manga de su sudadera dijo "No se como decirle que lo quie..."

La puerta se abrió de azoton antes de que ella pudiera terminar aquella complicada frase. "¡Hey Hola!" Saludo Freddie entrando por la puerta. Volvió a cerrarla y se dirigió a donde estaban Carly y Sam sentadas. El corrió la silla frente a Sam. La miro de hito a hito, y sonrió. Para Sam, el silencio era la forma más fácil de gritarle. _Te quiero Fredward. _" Carly, que es esa cosa horrenda que esta en medio de tu sala?"

Sam contesto por Carly. "Es Ángelo, la nueva monstruocreacion de Spencer"

Freddie, dejo de ver a Carly "Oh, ¿Que se supone que es Ángelo?" Pregunto mientras caminaba hacia la cosa esa. Se puso frente a ella y la examino a una distancia apropiada."Es rara"

Sam no puso atención a eso. De lejos oyó como Carly le decía que era una especie de Ángel, un Ángel roto o caído, algo así. Pero ella solo podía ver lentamente los movimientos de Freddie. El hoy traía puesto algo totalmente diferente a lo que acostumbraba. Una playera blanca que se pegaba a su torso y aunque el no era una especie de adonis, se veía en verdad atractivo. Y se completaba con una sudadera negra, se veía juvenil y fresco. Le pareció que no se había puesto gel y se había dejado el cabello castaño completamente alborotado.

_Oh, Sam. De verdad estas moribunda._ Se dijo.

"¿No es un poco sencillo para lo que el acostumbra?" La voz de Freddie la trajo de nuevo. Decido acompañarlos, e hizo lo que los últimos dos meses llevaba haciendo. Se puso a un lado de Freddie rozando sus manos. Pidiendo en silencio que la tomara de la mano.

"Si es espantosa" Estuvo de acuerdo con su novio. "Oye se parece a ti Freddo" No lo puedo evitar, de verdad lo intento, pero no pudo. Ya era su naturaleza.

Freddie la miro feo. "¡Sam! ¿Acaso no puedes ser un poco mas amable conmigo?" Gruño.

"Solo estaba bromeando" Sam se justifico.

Freddie rodo los ojos. "Siempre estas bromeando, todo el tiempo son bromas. A veces pienso que lo nuestro también es una de tus bromas" Extendió sus brazos hacia arriba para darle mas énfasis. Todo paso sin previo aviso. La figura detrás de Freddie se tambaleo de un lado a otro, y un fuerte _crack_ se oyó sobre la voz de Sam y Carly gritando. "¡Freddie!"

~.~

Sam miraba como Spencer armaba de nuevo su escultura, esta vez usando una bola de unicel como su cabeza. "Uh, por precaución" murmuro pesadamente para su espectadora.

Sam asintió también apesadumbrada. La bola de boliche había caído sobre la cabeza de Freddie, y Spencer se culpaba. Aunque ella no le echaba la culpa de nada, accidentes, eran accidentes. "¡Tal vez también necesite cambiar los cables, alguien puede picarse un ojo!" refunfuño Spencer.

Sam se acerco a el y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Esta bien Spencer, Freddie estará bien, es un cabeza dura"

Sam también en el fondo se sentía preocupada. Fue un accidente grande, después de que la bola de boliche cayo sobre su cabeza, el pobre quedo inconsciente. Todo estaba bien, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no fue solo un chichón, también se la había abierto.

En realidad Sam se asusto demasiado, antes de que su mamá se lo llevara al hospital. Donde había permanecido dos noches y tres días. Días en que ni Carly ni Sam pudieron ir a verlo, ya que la mamá de Freddie decía que eran: Peligrosas para el hospital y su hijo. Hoy afortunadamente podrían verlo, ya que irían por el.

Antes de que pudiera seguir consolando a Spencer, llego Carly. "¿Estas lista Sam?"

"Seh"

"OK, es hora de irnos. Eh ¿Spencer?" Spencer se giro para ver a su hermana. "Porque le cortas las alas al ángel?"

"El me las corto primero a mi"

Carly resoplo y le dio un pequeño abrazo. "¡No es tu culpa!" susurro.

"Ajam" musito Spencer "Ángelo es malo"

Carly volvió a resoplar, y después de despedirse de su hermano, tomo su chamarra de mezclilla y unas llaves. "Ahora si vámonos Sam"

Sam saco la cabeza del refrigerador. También necesitaba comida cuando estaba preocupada y estaba muy preocupada. Freddie era cursimente todo para ella, incluso más importante que la comida. Era su pescado especial. Además necesitaba algo que le diera valor, porque hoy se lo diría, le daría un beso en cuanto llegaran al hospital y luego le diría. _Te quiero Freddo. _Wuakala, pero lo haría.

"Sam, ¿Como puedes come en un momento así?. Tu novio esta en un hospital y tu solo piensas en comer" La regaño Carly.

"Si no como a mis horas, no soy yo."

"Comimos hace una hora" Dijo Carly.

"Tengo cinco comidas al día, ¿No has oído de esa dieta?"

Carly suspiro exasperada, tomo a Sam del brazo y la jalo hacia la salida. Antes de cerrar la puerta creyó oír a Spencer diciendo_ Ángelo, ahora te llamas lucio._

30 minutos después Carly y Sam estaban frente a una habitación con el numero 109. La primera en traspasar la puerta fue Sam. Miro a Freddie en medio de la cama, con la cabeza vendada, ya vestido y una maleta a su lado.

"¿Sam?" Freddie la miro sorprendido. Esperaba ver, incluso a Gibie pero no a Sam. Ella ni si quiera respondió se acerco a el, dispuesta a besarlo, pero una mano salió de la nada, oh bueno salió de Freddie y la detuvo. "¿Que crees que haces?" Freddie elevo la voz asustado.

"¿Eh? Intentaba besarte" Y lo intento de nuevo, pero Freddie siguió impidiéndolo.

"¿Porque?"

Sam resoplo. "Porque eres mi novio, cabeza de chorlito"

Freddie dejo de respirar por un momento. "¿Qu-que?" tartamudeo. "¿Acaso también te pegaste en la cabeza?"

Sam se alejo lentamente y frunció el ceño, que demonios tramaba Freddie.

"·¡No! Tu eres el tonto que se golpeo la cabeza, no yo. Venia disculparme y tu sales con tus idiotas bromas Benson" Sam se puso furiosa y Freddie se encogió, en cualquier momento ella le pegaría.

"Freddie, ¿Recuerdas los últimos días?" Pregunto Carly que hasta el momento solo veía la escena un poco descolocada.

"_No, no recuerdo ni si quiera el accidente"_

A Sam casi le da el mimiski*, la habitación dio vueltas, un sin fin de puntos de colores le nublaron la visión y de repente ya nada tuvo sentido. _¿Sam? ¿Sam? ¡Sam!._Fue lo último que oyó antes de dar el azoton.

Ese día soñó algo escalofriante.

El pescado desapareció de los ríos, del mercado y de su plato. Despertó con una sola meta, el filete debía de permanecer en su plato, costara lo que costara. Su estomago rugió como estando totalmente de acuerdo con ella. De pronto un soplo de realidad la cacheteo, ya no estaba en el hospital. La figura suicida estaba frente a ella. _ ¿Que hago en la sala de Carly?_ Se pregunto.

"¿Sam?. ¡Carly! Sam ya despertó" Grito Freddie con la voz ronca. "¿Te sientes bien?" Pregunto Freddie tomando asiento a su lado. El corazón de Sam hiperventilando.

"¿Te importa?" Sam coqueteo con el. Tal vez todo era por venganza, pero Freddie no podría resistirse a sus encantos. ¡No señor!.

"¿Uhu?. Eres mi amiga, una mala amiga, pero me importas" Un balde de agua fría empapo a Sam por completo.

"¿A-amiga?" La voz le tembló. "¿Mala amiga? ¿Estas seguro Benson?" Todo el dolor ella lo transformo en furia, una vez más con miedo de dejar florecer sus estúpidos sentimientos.

Sam sonrió ampliamente. _Porque me dejas sufrir, si sabes que yo no se llorar. _ Sam nunca, nunca había llorado y menos de dolor. Lo único que hizo fue sonreír, la broma de Freddie estaba siendo demasiado cruel. El estaba burlándose, sabiendo que ella no sabia sufrir, no era su pasa tiempo favorito.

Miro los ojos marrones de Freddie, y busco alguna pista. No encontró nada, solo temor. El mismo sentimiento de siempre. No encontró el mudo amor, que siempre le gritaba en silencio. Nada, absolutamente. Vacio. Sintió un escozor en sus ojos. Parpadeo para quitarse la molestia.

"S-si. ¿Segura que te sientes bien? Te ves un poco enferma" _ si estoy en etapa terminal._

Sam se dijo que no dejaría que nadie la viera llorar y menos el. Se las ingenio para pensar en que decir. "Tengo hambre" musito simplemente. Ahogando el dolor en su garganta. Se paro de un brinco. Oyó a Freddie dejar salir el aire. _¿A un le preocupo? Ja, ojala que te corten las aletas, tiburón._

"¡Hambre!. Te desmayaste Sam, y lo primero que haces al despertar es comer. Que tal si tienes una intoxicación o algo peor y ¡Auch! ¿Porque hiciste eso?"

Sam se había regresado para meterle un pellizcon en la mejilla.

"Quería ver si estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Pero no, estoy despierta"

Freddie rodo los ojos, y resoplo. "Si, ya veo que estas muy bien"

Sam saco un refresco del refrigerador en el mismo momento que Carly salió del elevador. Y corrió hacia ella. "¡Sam! ¿Te sientes bien?" Sam asintió con la cabeza, dándole un trago a su refresco. "Nos pegaste un buen susto. Hasta Spencer piensa que su muñeco esta maldito"

Sam trago su bocado. Y sonrió. "Nahh, es que no había hecho mi tercer comida, creo que fue eso" Se excuso. "En fin. Me voy, debo hacer mi tercer comida" Luego se dirigió a su novio que ahora era su exnovio porque no recordaba que era su novio. "¿Amigos dices?. _Dices, eso dices."_ Farfullo. Freddie no la oyó, y Sam salió por la puerta. Con la frente en alto y los ojos anegados en lagrimas que no dejo salir.

"¡Sam espera!" Sam espero. "Quiero expli- ¿Estas llorando?" Pregunto Carly.

Sam se sorbió la nariz. "Por supuesto que no, tengo una basurita"

"Oh, si" Carly no le creyó. "Solo quería decirte que no te enojaras con Freddy. El dice la verdad, curiosamente no recuerda los últimos dos meses. Además el doctor dice que solo es perdida de memoria temporal, hay un 50% de que el pueda recordar de nuevo"

Sam suspiro. "Esta bien, no importa. Puede que sea mejor así, sabes el y yo somos muy diferentes"

"Eso es lo que hace que estén juntos, porque no hay monotonía. Por eso tienes que decirle a Freddie la verdad"

Sam le dirigió una mirada fría. "Carly, ni se te ocurra decirle nada a Freddie, eso déjamelo a mi" Dijo con voz lúgubre. Carly se encogió de hombros y no le quedo de otra que decir si con parsimonia.

~.~

A la mañana siguiente, Sam llego con la cabeza repleta de ideas explosivas para hacer que Freddie la recordara como su novia. Guardo sus cuadernos en su casillero y lo único que dejo fue una tira de papel de baño. _ Porque el pescado debe servirse en mi plato. _Tenía escrito la tira en letras mayúsculas.

"¿Qué haces con ese papel de baño?" Pregunto Carly llegando a su lado.

"Esto es mi salvación" Dijo Sam agitando el papel.

Carly arrugo la nariz y mientras guardaba un par de libros en su casillero, dijo "¿No hay papel en los baños?"

"¡Nooo!. Esto hará que Freddie recuerde que soy su chica" Aclaro muy emocionada.

"¿No que era mejor dejarlo así?"

"No, dije: Que era mejor dejarlo así, no que lo fuera a dejar así. Además Sam Puckett no se deja vencer" Contradijo. Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro cuando vio a Freddie dirigirse hacia ellas con paso lento.

Carly y Sam compartieron una mirada de reojo cuando las saludo. _ Observa y aprende._ Bisbiseo muy cerca del oído de Carly.

Y Sam abordo a Freddie antes de que el pudiera si quiera protestar. "Vamos Freddo, necesito que me ayudes con un par de cosas" Miro sobre su hombro a Carly y le guiño un ojo.

"¿Qu-e?, ¿Car-carly? ¡Auxilio!" La voz de Freddie se fue perdiendo por los pasillos de la escuela. Sam lo llevo hasta la cafetería y lo dejo caer de golpe sobre una silla. La mesa tenía un par de charolas con raras sustancias, unos tenedores y los vasos tenían un líquido verdoso. "¿Qué se supone que es esto?" Freddie pregunto asustado.

"Comida" Respondió Sam.

Freddie tomo con asco su vaso. "¿Y que hace este intento de comida aquí? Mas bien ¿Qué hago yo aquí?" Freddie hizo a un lado su plato y vaso.

"Es la hora del almuerzo y no quiero almorzar sola, tu me harás compañía. Así que se tan amable de comer y conversar conmigo" Le explico Sam.

"¡No tengo hambre Sam!" Freddie casi grito.

Los ojos de Sam llamearon, Freddie trago saliva. "Vas a comer, porque yo hice esta comida. Así que ¡Trágalo todo Benson!" Freddie comenzó casi a devorar con asco su comida.

"¿Te gusta?" Sam pregunto con dulzura. Freddie asintió con los ojos vidriosos. _¡ Que demonios le sucede a Sam!. _La comida le sabía a rayos, pero alguna fuerza dimensional no se lo permitió. Siguió comiendo en silencio.

_El pescado en la red._

20 minutos después Freddie estaba devolviendo el estomago en el baño de la escuela. En su vida había probado algo tan asqueroso como eso, pero el-señor-buen-corazón, no pudo decírselo y aventarle sus experimentos a la cara.

Sam lo esperaba recargada al otro lado de la puerta.

"Freddo no seas niña. No creo que haya estado tan mal. A Espuma si le gusta" Freddie sintió otra oleada de dolor en su estomago, y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo. 15 minutos después salió con la cara verde. Sam se preocupo un poco y lo tomo sin pensar de la cintura. "¡No quiero tener que arrastrarte!" Se las arreglo para salir de esa. Sam se sentía feliz al sentirlo tan cerca, desde el accidente había olvidado lo que era tenerlo entre sus brazos.

"Yo puedo solo" Protesto Freddie.

Sam se encogió de hombros y lo soltó. El se tambaleo un poco. Y ella lo tomo rápidamente de nuevo por la cintura. "Si claro, tu puedes"

Freddie resoplo resignado, nuevamente no podía negarle nada.

"¿No esta Rec 2 ya en cartelera?"

"Eso que, necesito recostarme" Gimió cansado.

"En el cine podrás dormir"

"¡Sam!"

"¡No te quejes Fredward, quiero ver esa película y no quiero ir sola!"

Freddie se puso más blanco. "Sabes que no me gustan las cosas de terror, además apenas empiezan las clases"

Sam solo dibujo una pequeña sonrisita en la cara. "Seremos cómplices" canto. Freddie ya no pudo seguir protestando, de nuevo Sam había ganado. ¡Donde habían quedado sus pantalones.

Treinta minutos después ella estaba formada en la fila de dulces, mientras que Freddie esperaba que avanzara el ultimo para comprar dos boletos. Sam llego antes _también tengo que comprar lo mismo, eso lo hará recordar. Quizás. _Pensó.

"¡Listo Freddo!" Grito llegando por detrás de Freddie. El pobre casi tira los boletos del susto. "No gastes tus energías antes de la película" Lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia las salas. Su mano era tan grande comparada con la suya, eso siempre la hacia sentirse protegida.

Sam lo llevo hasta la esquina de la última fila. Mientras que los cortos comenzaban, Sam esperaba que Freddie la rodeara con su brazo. Pero no lo hizo. La cosa era que el debía de rodearla con los brazos, y ella tenia que decir: _¿Que demonios intentas Fredward?. _ Esta vez no se alejaría, solo que el ni si quiera la tomo de la mano.

Ella ni si quiera recordaba alguna parte de la película, la mayor parte estuvo observando el perfil de Freddie. Si le preguntaban _ Sam ¿Que parte de la película te gusto?_ Ella respondería_ La forma en que mastica, La forma en que salta cada vez que sale una escena de susto o la forma en como se ven sus ojos a la luz del reflector. _No tenia sentido, porque la película no se trataba de Fredward. Se trataba de zombies o algo parecido, ella ya la había visto. Freddie también, de hecho la vieron juntos, solamente que el no recordaría eso, no lo haría.

Pero no se daría por vencida. Sam decidió proseguir con su lista.

"¿Te gusto la película Fredward?"_ Tienes que decir No, bueno ¿a ti? Yo tengo que decir Si y entonces tu dirás ¡Entonces si me gusto!._

"No" Respondió secamente. Por un momento Sam pensó que solo diría eso, pero no. "¿A ti?"

"Si" respondió feliz, esperando lo siguiente que diría.

Pero el solo dejo salir un mutismo y siguieron caminando. Sam casi hace un berrinche en medio de la plaza.

"¿Sam?" La llamo Freddie, después de un rato dando vueltas por la plaza. "Ahora si me puedes decir ¿Porque estoy contigo?"

"¡Quiero un helado!" Dijo Sam caminando hacia una heladería y cambiando el tema.

"¿Sam?" volvió a preguntar el.

"¡De chicle!" Volvió a evadirlo ella.

Freddie la siguió corriendo, porque Sam ya se había adelantado por mucho, la alcanzo cuando estaba pidiendo su helado de chicle con tres bolas. Al mismo tiempo que el vendedor le entregaba su cambio, el volvió a preguntar. "¿Porque cambias el tema? ¿Me estas ocultando algo?" Ella salto sorprendida y una de las bolas cayo sobre el cabello de el."¡Sam que demo..!" Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque las mejillas coloradas de Sam lo dejaron mudo.

Parecía avergonzada. "Ya vez lo que ocasionas Fredward, ahora tendré que comerlo de tu cabello" Llevo su cuchara hacia el cabello castaño, mientras lo acercaba del cuello. Pudo sentir el cálido aliento de Sam acariciar sus labios.

A Freddie esto lo asusto y salto alejándose. "wo,wo, wo. Demasiado cerca" mascullo azorado.

Sam sonrió, al menos por un ratito su corazón recordaba. "Cálmate Freddo, no muerdo"

Freddie arqueo las cejas. "Bueno, no muerdo fuerte" corrigió Sam. Le dio una probada a su helado, y tomo la mano de su exchico. A un que intento zafarse, ella no se lo permitió. " Veo tus intenciones Freddo, no vas a huir" Lo amenazo. "A un tenemos que probar el chicle de tu cabello" Sam volvió a alzar su brazo y tomo otra probada del cabello de Freddie.

"¡Sam, deja de hacer eso!" El tono de su voz había bajado algunas octavas. Tener la mano de su amiga, tomando la suya. Le ponía los pelos de punta, cada vez se sentía más raro. Ni si quiera la cercanía de Carly le causaba tanta incomodidad. ¿Por qué su mano estaba tan fría, al contrario de la de Sam?.

De la nada Sam lo empujo hacia una banca, y saco un pañuelo de su suéter. Ella ya sabia que eso pasaría, estaba procurando no olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle. Limpio su cabello, revolviendo con rapidez, y a pesar de Freddie se quejo ella no paro, no podía.

Sam había planeado revivir su primera cita, que aunque fue un desastre, ella lo atesoraba. Y Freddie no se había quejando en ningún momento. La comida se la comió completita, aunque asquerosa, el lo hizo porque estaba hecho por ella. También se había tragado sus miedos, y vieron juntos una película de terror. Y al día siguiente Freddie llego con los ojos ojerosos, el solo permaneció callado.

"¡Quédate quieto! ¿Cómo piensas que comeré tu cabello?" Dijo Sam, tomando mas bocados de su cabello. Freddie la miro con cierto asco.

"¡No quiero que comas mi cabello es aquereso!"

"Entonces como le quitaremos lo pegajoso. Además seria un desperdicio"

"Con agua, no es necesario que uses tu saliva" Freddie comenzó a forcejear.

"¡Quédate quieto!"

"¡No!"

"Basta Freddo, tendremos que hacerlo por las malas" Antes de Freddie pudiera reaccionar, Sam lo tiro al piso. Cayendo ella arriba de el.

_Bésame tonto, se supone que tienes que Besarme._ Pensaba Sam, pero Freddie ya la había hecho a un lado.

Sam sintió un nudo en la garganta, nada iba bien. Se supone que el debía de robarle un beso, ella no se quitaría esta vez como lo hizo en su primera cita. Aceptaría encantada el beso, aunque después fingiera asco, lo besaría de nuevo, miles de veces.

Lamentablemente Freddie ya estaba caminando lejos de ella. La estaba dejando atrás, como sus recuerdos.

Sam lo siguió con la cabeza hasta los pies. Porque se estaba dando cuenta demasiado tarde de todo el daño que le había causado. ¿Así se sentía Freddie, cuando ella lo rechazaba? Pues era horrible, el dolor, el amor. Odiaba sentir todo eso. ¡Maldito Freddie!.

Entonces un foco se prendió en la cabeza de ella. Posiblemente si intentaba ser un poco mas amable, lograría aunque sea que el permaneciera la tarde completa a su lado. La cita no debía terminar aun. Sam corrió hacia Freddie y lo tomo un poco brusco del brazo.

Freddie iba a replicar, pero la mirada de Sam hizo que se mordiera la lengua.

"¡Vamos a los columpios!" Exclamo Sam y corrió hacia ellos, rogando porque Freddie la siguiera, afortunadamente así lo hizo.

Se meció hacia adelante y hacia atrás, el viento azotaba contra su cara, mientras reía fuerte y dejaba complacerse por la cara de estupefacción de su exchico. Lo hizo cada vez mas fuerte y entonces grito "¡Freddie!" El nombrado casi se va espaldas, su nombre dicho por ella parecía un coro de colibrís. "¡Tengamos una competencia!" Lo reto la chica rubia, mientras sus pies volaban.

"Eso se ve un poco… tu" Freddie se refería a la forma tan audaz de ser.

"No seas gallina, sabes que lo deseas" Sam grito desde los aires.

De alguna retorcida forma, Freddie sentía el palpitar de su corazón cada vez que ella hablaba sin insultarlo, La manera en sus cabellos se alborotaban lo invitaban. Como un idiota autómata comenzó a columpiarse, un poco mas lento.

"Dale fuerte Freddie, haber quien puede mas" Chillo Sam.

Su voz era una caricia para el corazón de Freddie. La incesante sensación lo tenia aturdido y se meció mas y mas alto. Hasta que puedo alcanzarle y tocarla con el pensamiento.

Y Sam lo sintió, inconscientemente se dejo llevar mas alto. La sonrisa de Freddie le provocaba una perdida de memoria, naciendo pensamientos incoherentes. _ Que bonita sonrisa- que cursi eres Sam- Es un bobo muy atractivo- ¡Te perdimos Sam! ¡Te hemos perdido. _ Y que mas daba si ella ya no tenia solución, Se tatuaría el nombre de Fredward por todo el cuerpo, si de esa forma el volvía a ella.

"¡Sam ve mas lento!" Dijo la voz preocupada de Freddie.

"Eres una nena" Sam le saco la lengua. Y siguió columpiándose.

Cada vez más y más alto.

"Tu ganas, pero ve mas lento" Le suplico Freddie.

Sam no hizo caso, se dejo llevar. Casi podía sentir las nubes. Todo dio vueltas y de repente ella estaba volando. _¡Estoy volando!_ Pensó Sam extasiada. _¿Estoy volando?, Madre mía que fregadazo me voy a meter. _Para entonces ya tenia los ojos cerrados y esperando un golpe que no llego.

"¡Demonios!" Jadeo la superficie sobre la que había caído. Sam abrió los ojos, y vio a Freddie sosteniendo todo su peso. Con los labios entre abiertos y respirando pausadamente. Tenía los ojos dilatados y una mueca distorsionada cubría su cara.

Sam se mordió el labio para no gritarle que estaba loco de remate. Pero tampoco pudo decirle _gracias por salvarme de semejante madrazo._ Y no es que no quisiera, pero tener los labios de Freddie tan cerquita, no le permitía pensar. Y todo se fue al traste cuando olvido hasta su nombre.

No escucho cuando Freddie le pedía que se quitara, o cuando gemía de dolor. Lo más apropiado seria apartarse y preocuparse. En vez de eso, recorrió sus labios carnosos con la punta del dedo. Aprovecho que Freddie estaba demasiado absorto por la situación, y estampo sin mucha delicadeza sus labios. Los movió en una danza salvaje, se pudo sentir saltando de liana en liana como tarzan. Desafortunadamente Freddie no era Jane, ni ella era Tarzan.

Los labios no correspondieron su danza, y los brazos la apartaron bruscamente. "¿Estas es otra de tus estúpidas bromas Sam?" Grito Freddie encogiéndose del dolor. Sam se estremeció recordando que eso había sido lo último que grito Freddie antes del accidente. "Tienes idea de lo que me duele mi hombro, y tu me besas ¿Qué planeas? Una broma para el programa. ¿Cierto?" Sam quiso corregir su error pero el no la dejo.

"Pero Fre.."

"Habíamos quedado en que no se volvería a repetir. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Si, lo se. Solo que no entiendes…"

Freddie la volvió a interrumpir.

"¡Cielos Sam!. Tú entiende, si esto es una broma para el programa y Carly lo ve, va pensar que seguimos ocultándole las cosas, se molestara como la última vez. No quiero que… ¿Lloras?"

_¿Qué?_ Con la manga de su suéter recorrió sus mejillas, y efectivamente. _¡Mierda! ¡Solo esto me faltaba! Soy una chillona._ Sam se paro de golpe, con las piernas como gelatina, y el corazón hecho trizas.

"Es que me dolió el golpe" En realidad no mintió, Freddie acababa de usar su corazón como un saco de boxear. "Tienes razón esto es una broma, y no te preocupes Carly no se va enterar de nada." Esta vez si que mintió.

Freddie también se paro con dificultad y se acerco a ella. "¿Dónde te lastimaste?" Pregunto suavemente.

"No te pongas de sentimental bobo. Solo fue un raspón. Y andando tenemos que ir a un hospital, ese hombro no se va curar solo" Comenzó a caminar delante del el, fingiendo que cojeaba.

Sam se dio por vencida, por primera vez ella solo se rindió sin más. No podía recuperar algo que nunca le perteneció. Freddie seguía queriendo a Carly, incluso mucho antes de que el perdiera la memoria. Y ella no era nadie para interponerse en la felicidad de sus amigos. Porque También sabia que Carly correspondía los sentimientos de Freddie.

Sam maldijo. _ ¿Por qué diablos me tuve que enamorar? Seria más sencillo si me enamorara de un recluso._

Con sigilo saco la lista de sus pantalones y lo uso para sonarse la nariz. Lo hizo bolita y lo tiro en el primer contenedor que encontró en el camino.

_El pescado ya eligió._

_~.~  
_

Carly observaba detenidamente los movimientos de Sam. Sonreía, bromeaba e incluso molestaba a Freddie con algún comentario. Pero ahí había algo raro, no estaba bien. Terminaron el programa casi igual que siempre. Sam le dio una miradita a la cámara, antes de que Freddie dijera: estamos fuera.

"Oigan voy por el ultimo pedazo de pay" Aviso Sam, saliendo del estudio.

Una vez que ella se fue, Carly se acerco a Freddie y le pregunto. "¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?"

Freddie dejo salir el aire contenido y se dejo caer en los puff que tenían como asientos. "Nada, es tan frustrante. Pero en fin, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo. ¿Debería de recordar algo importante?"

Carly trago, Sam le había prohibido decirle algo a Freddie y eso la ponía de malas. "Eh, no. No, nada" dijo nerviosa. Comenzó a caminar en círculos, olvidando que todavía habían un par de cables en el piso.

Justo en el momento que Sam iba entrando Carly cayó en el regazo de Freddie. Las manos de Freddie rodeaban la cintura de Carly. Esta vez Sam no pudo dar la media vuelta y olvidar lo que vio. "¿Sabían que es grosero comer pan delante del pobre?" Sam bromeo con la voz quebrándose. "Solo venia a de-decirles que ya me voy, mi madre salió con mi tía la que estaba en prisión y es-espuma necesita ser alimentado. Y-yo también. Si, eso. Adiós" Sam dijo todo eso atropelladamente. La voz casi se le quebraba, no lloraría no delante de ellos.

Escucho que Carly le gritaba pero Sam salió corriendo.

Por algún motivo Freddie sintió que estaba haciendo algo mal. Como si estuviera traicionando a Sam, eso realmente sonaba ridículo, pero también era extraño. Carly se levanto de un brinco, y miro a Freddie con los ojos vidriosos. "Freddie, tengo algo que- no tenemos que- buscar a Sam y decirlo que yo solo me casi, ella no debe pensar mal" Dijo Carly rápidamente, casi mareando a Freddie.

"Carly cálmate, no hemos hecho nada. Sam se fue así porque tenia prisa por su gato rabioso"

"No, nada. Seguro"

Pero Carly salió corriendo, y atrás de ella Freddie, los dos tenían que encontrarla por diferentes motivos. Los dos bajaron corriendo las escaleras, Spencer a un arreglaba su escultura.

Freddie distraído choco contra la escultura y la cabeza de unicel salió volando por los aires. Y un De javu ataco a Freddie.

_Ya decía yo, que Ángelo Lucio es demoniaco._ Se dijo Spencer, mientras los veía salir con las caras desencajadas. Se encogió de hombros y siguió cambiando los botes de basura, por almohadas en forma de tubos.

Freddie corría con el corazón desbocado, los recuerdos viniendo por borbotones. No se detenían uno tras otro, golpe tras golpe. Tomo a Carly de la mano y la detuvo, los dos jadeaban por aire. Entonces Carly vio algo en la mirada de Freddie que la hizo sonreír, y aunque eso le dolía un poquito tuvo que reconocerlo. ¡Freddie recordaba!. "Lo recuerdo todo" Gimió Freddie dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas y jalando con fuerza su cabello. La cabeza le palpitaba.

"¡Por fin!" Chillo Carly. "Ahora tienes que encontrar a Sam y decírselo"

Fue ese momento en que recordó su salida con Sam, todo lo que le grito, e incluso sus ojitos azules llenos de tristeza. Nunca había visto de esa forma a Sam y sin embargo el lo había causado todo.

"Dudo que me quiera escuchar" Dijo Freddie, sintiendo en una dimensión paralela. Acaba de perder a la única persona que lo hacia sentirse bien consigo mismo.

"¿Por qué no?. Estoy segurísima que se va comer un jamón entero de puro gusto"

Freddie rio amargamente. "Dije cosas que no sentía, le dije que… le dije... le dije que yo… ella me beso y le dije que no quería que tu te enteraras, porque te enojarías…."

"Oh, Freddie" Carly comprendió entonces todo. También se odio, porque tal vez no se enojaría, pero se pondría demasiado Celosa. A saber como ella entendía que ya había tenido su oportunidad, ahora le tocaba a Sam.

"Probablemente pensó que yo aun sentía algo por ti. No me di a entender. ¡Seré idiota!"

Carly se agacho a su altura y lo tomo delicadamente de los hombros y con voz suave dijo. "Búscala, Sam te perdonara. Ella es así, lo mas posible es que en estos momentos este pensado _ Sam Puckett jamás deja ir su comida, y menos si es un pescado"_ Carly recito.

Y su amigo la miro extraño. "¿Eh?"

Carly dejo salir una risita. Y poniéndose de pie. " Ya entenderás. Ahora vete"

Lo empujo, y los pies de el se movieron por si solo, recordando en donde podría estar.

Aunque a un los recuerdos lo azotaban. El segundo beso, el cabos de todo. Las palabras de Sam. _ La verdad, fuiste mi segundo beso- ¿Mentiste?- No, oh. Y entonces lo beso. Por segunda ocasión -¿Ya vez?._

Freddie recorrió todos los lugares donde podría estar, desde los licuados, hasta chilis. ¡Y nada!. Estaba apunto de tirarse de cabeza, cuando la vio, comiendo un enorme pastel, sentada en la banqueta. Jugueteaba con el tenedor, y revolvía el pastel. Freddie se acerco a su lado.

"¿Qué onda Sam?" Ella hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y lo vio. El sol daba de lleno en su cabello castaño. Una sonrisa arrebatadoramente atractiva. ¿Por qué ella no podía sonreír igual? "Ese pastel se ve bueno" Comento de la nada.

"¿Quieres?" Pregunto Sam. Freddie iba a decir _ok_ Pero ella aun no terminaba. "Pues compra" Señalo la tiendita de pasteles que estaba enfrente.

Freddie tuvo que reír. "Esa es mi Sam" Antes de terminar, Sam estampo el plato de pastel contra su cara. "¡¿Pero que..?"

La tintineante risa de Sam lo dejo mudo. "Tu querías, ¿No? Pues hay tienes" Se recostó en la banqueta, y volvió a hablar. "Escucha Freddo: ¡Aun que no lo recuerdes, yo hare que lo recuerdes así tenga que golpearte diez mil veces mas con una bola de boliche. Por que tu eres mi pescado, mi pescado favorito" La voz de Sam comenzó a alzarse algunas octavas. "Nunca me quedo con las sobras, nadie mas sabría apreciar tu sabor. Ni si quiera Carly" Sam se paro de un brinco y comenzó a moverse exageradamente. "¡No me rindo, me oyes, no me Rindo. ¿Me escuchan?" Grito cerca de una pareja de ancianos que iba pasando, Sam sacudió un poco a la pobre viejita. "¡Porque lo quiero!" Chillo tan alto, que el corazón de Freddie se inflo de puro gusto.

Nunca le había dicho _te quiero_.Se oía tan bonito de labios de Sam. Se apresuro a separarla de los viejitos antes de que les causara un infarto. "¡Sam cálmate! Lo recuerdo" Por un momento ella se descoloco completamente. ¿De que hablaba Freddie? "Yo también te quiero"

"¿Eh? Que… tu… yo…. ¿Me quieres?" Sam balbuceo.

Freddie la estrecho entre sus brazos, tan fuerte que casi le saca el aire.

Sam comenzó a reírse como histérica, pero por si no fuera poco también lloro. "No me gusta llorar Freddie, lo odio me siento como una niña. Pero es fascinante llorar de alegría"

"Lo siento, siento haber olvidado todo" Prosiguió Freddie.

Sam se zafo bruscamente de sus brazos, y Freddie pensó que ella aun seguía molesta. "Sabia que recordarías, cabeza de chorlito" El puso una mala cara, y Sam rio quedito. "Te quiero bobo"

Freddie reprimió las ganas de voltear los ojos. "¿Nunca serás amable verdad?"

"Nop" Sam tomo la mano de Freddie. Que fácil era ahora decirle lo mucho que le quería, solamente tenia que encontrar las palabras indicadas. Sin dejar de ser ella misma.

"¡Ya, supongo que es mucho pedir!" Replico el, y aferro mas la mano de Sam mientras volvían al departamento de Carly. "Oye ¿A que te referías con tu pescado favorito?"

Sam sonrió ampliamente. "Nada Fredward"

Eso era un secreto entre Carly y ella.

"¡Dime!"

"Me" Dijo Sam.

Freddie gruño molesto "¡Sam!"

"¿Oye tonto?"

"¿Ahora porque me dices tonto?" refunfuño.

"Te quiero, tonto" Canto Sam. _Mi pescado favorito._

_

* * *

[**N/A**Quiero dedicar este fanfiction a mi hermano pokefantasma, ademas de que el aporto con la idea]_


End file.
